A Hunters Dream
by Nathanios13
Summary: Sam and Dean receive word of a vampire nest in Forks, Washington. Naturally being hunters Sam and Dean set off to go take out the vampires, little do they know they are about to get themselves into a much larger issue.


Lawrence Kansas 2008.

Sam and Dean had just wrapped up a hunt and are back at Bobby's house. While out back working on their black 1967 Chevy Impala in the old run down garage, the phone rings inside the house. Bobby come out and yells at the boys.

"Get in here, you have a phone call from Garth."

Dean rolls his eyes and sarcastically says "Great our favorite hunter." Sam and Dean put down their tools and walk up the gravel road towards the house. They walk through the screen door into the kitchen and Dean gets to the phone and picks it up saying

"Hey Garth, what's up?"

Garth replies with extreme enthusiasm "Oh hey Dean! I'm glad I was able to get a hold of you. I have run across a vampire nest here in Forks, Washington. Can you and Sam come up here and help me out?"

"Awesome, I was itching for a good hunt. We're on our way."

After hanging up the phone Dean fills Sam in on where they are going and what they are hunting. The boys grab their jackets and walk back to the Impala to head off to Forks. Halfway through their drive to Forks, Bobby calls. Sam scrambles through the glove box figure out which one of their ten phones is ringing and finally finds the phone.

"Hey boys I thought that I would give you some information about Forks."

"Alright, what's the deal?"

"Well, several years ago Rufus and I were on a hunt in that area going after a werewolf pack. We are pretty sure we cleared out the entire pack but beware you may not only be fighting vamps."

"Okay Bobby. Thanks for the heads up."

Upon arrival in Forks, Sam and Dean meet Garth at a local bar for drinks and food. Brick work covers the outside of the bar, foggy soot-covered windows with neon lights hanging from them make it almost impossible to see inside the bar. Sam and Dean walk through the front door that is falling off its hinges and look around the smoke-filled room. Garth comes out of nowhere running up to the boys and hugs them both.

"You really have to stop doing that," said Dean.

"Sorry Dean, I'm just not much of a handshake person. I also missed you two a lot since our last hunt."

"Well, let's get a drink and talk about what's going on."

"So I have been tracking this vampire nest for the last week. But I am not entirely sure it is a vampire nest."

"Wait, you called us up here for possibly just a single vamp?" said Dean.

"Well yeah, but I am pretty sure there is a nest here. A local blood bank was robbed for over one hundred blood bags. I don't think a single vamp could drink all that before it goes bad."

"Well Sam, how about you two look into this vamp nest? I have other business to attend to."

Dean gets up and walks over to the bar where he strikes up a conversation with a local woman. She seems to be alone; even if she wasn't, Dean doesn't care. She is drinking an apple martini, wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt. The overwhelming smell of her perfume overrides the smell of cigarettes and booze in the air.

"Do you come here often?" he said.

"Is that the best line you can offer?" she said.

"Well no, but you look like you don't belong here, so figured I would ask."

"You're right, this is the first time I've come to this bar, and I am glad I did."

"My name is Dean, what is yours?"

"Bella"

"Let me buy you a drink, Bella."

"That would be nice. My boyfriend Edward and I got into a fight today which is why I am here."

Dean and Bella sit at the bar and continue to talk for a while before leaving together. Garth turns to Sam and asks "How does he do that? He makes it look so easy." Everyone left the bar to go catch some shut eye before starting their hunt the next day.

The next morning Sam goes over to Deans' hotel room with coffee and doughnuts. Sam opens the door with Garth behind him and finds Dean sitting in a chair with Bella tied to another chair on the other side of the room.

"Dean what the hell are you doing?"

"She has feeder marks on her neck. I noticed them last night and have been asking about the nest. Which isn't really a nest it's just one vampire she is here with."

"Oh that's just great. You kidnapped the vamp's girlfriend. Great job Dean. We need to get her back before he comes looking for her so we don't scare him off."

Suddenly there is a knock on the door. Sam walks over to the door and looks through the sight glass. There is a young man standing on the other side of the door. Sam cracks the door with the chain lock on, curious about who this young man is.

"What can I help you with?" He said.

"I'm here for Bella."

"Bella who? I think you have the wrong room."

"Don't lie to me, I can smell her. I know she is in here."

Sam slams the door shut and reaches for his machete. Before he could reach his weapon the man kicks the door straight off the hinges. Bella screams in terror.

"Jacob help me!"

Jacob smacks Sam across the room, slamming him into the wall with inhuman strength. Dean is standing between Jacob and Bella with machete in hand.

"Give me Bella and you won't get hurt."

"Not happening pal."

Garth comes out of the bathroom, charges Jacob and successfully stabs Jacob with a syringe full of dead man's blood. It proves to do nothing as Jacob smacks Dean and Garth out of the way, flinging them into opposite walls. Jacob grabs Bella and carries her out of the room, shoving Dean to the side again as if he were just a kitchen chair. After a few moments of recovery from being knocked around like rag dolls, all three men stand up.

"Why didn't the dead man's blood do anything to him?"

"That's because he isn't a vampire. He was most likely a part of a werewolf pack that used to roam this part of the country," said Sam.

"Oh that's just wonderful. We have a love triangle between a human, a werewolf and vamp." said Dean.

"Well, I think the only option we have left since they know we are here is go after them right now."

Sam, Dean and Garth pile into their cars and head over to the house that Garth had been watching for the last week, where he believes the vamp is. Upon arrival at the house they formulate their plan of attack on the house. The house isn't what you would typically expect from a vampire nest. It is a mansion; something that looks like a millionaire would live in.

"Alright Sam and Garth, you two go through the front and I will go through the back."

"How about you go with Garth through the front and I will go through the back?"

"Because I came up with the plan so I say who goes where."

Sam holds up his fist looking, at Dean suggesting he wants to play rock, paper, scissors for who goes with Garth.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot." said Sam

Sam holds out a fist indicating rock, Dean holds out his hand flat indicating paper.

"Awesome, now you go with Garth through the front and I will go around back just as we had originally planned."

"Fine, let's get going."

Dean runs off around the back of the house as Sam and Garth go up to the front door. Before they could even make it close to the front door they are greeted with a very loud growl. Then out of the shadows walks a werewolf. Not just any werewolf. It's Jacob. Sam draws his colt 1911 loaded with silver bullets and points it at Jacob. Just as Sam is about to pull the trigger Bella comes running out of the front door.

"No stop! He is just trying to protect me" she said.

"Bella what are you doing here?" said Sam

"This is my boyfriend's house; I live here with him."

"Your boyfriend is the vampire we have been tracking?"

"Yes but Jacob and Edward don't mean anyone any harm."

"They are both monsters and they do not have a place here."

"No, if you want to kill him you're going to have to kill me. Since you only kill monsters I don't think you will shoot me too."

Garth then tackles Bella out of the way and Jacob lunges towards Sam. One single shot echoes through the air as a werewolf lays on top of Sam. Both lifeless. Garth runs over to Sam and pushes the werewolf off of Sam. Sam takes a heavy breath and looks at Jacob who has transformed back into his human form after being shot directly in the heart. Bella then runs over to Jacob, crying.

"Why did you shoot him? He never hurt anyone!" she said.

"He is a monster and there is no place for him here," said Sam

"He never fed on any human. Neither does Edward. They are both peaceful and refuse to feed on humans. Why else do you think Edward robbed the blood bank?"

"We just assumed that he robbed the blood bank as a midday snack so he didn't have to leave the house to feed."

"No, that is how he always is. He has always refused to feed on humans. That's why he takes blood from blood banks."

Sam is now worried about Dean. He grabs Bella by the arm, slowly pulling her away from Jacobs lifeless body. All three of them enter the house together, searching for Dean. Sam goes room to room whispering "Dean, Dean where are you?" Finally, they approach the master bedroom after searching the entire house. Sam cracks open the door and sees Deans 1911 pistol on the floor of the room. He swings the door open and sees Edward standing behind Dean with a machete to his throat.

"Alright Edward take it easy." said Sam.

"No, you have killed my best friend and now you're here to kill me," said Edward.

"No look, we talked to Bella outside. We understand that you don't feed on humans. That's why you robbed the blood bank."

"I don't want to feed on humans. I love humans just as I love Bella."

"Alright, well how about we make a trade? Dean for Bella. Send Dean over to me and then I will let Bella go."

"How do I know you won't just kill us both as soon as I let Dean go?"

"You have my word. As soon as you let Dean go we will leave."

"Okay, I guess I have to trust you."

Apprehensively Edward pushes Dean towards Sam. Dean gets up and walks over to Sam as Bella runs into Edwards arms.

"We gave you our word. We will leave now but if we ever see you again we will not hesitate. Sound like a deal?"

"Sounds good to us," said Edward.

Sam, Dean and Garth all peacefully leave the house and return to Lawrence, Kansas. For the last couple months, they haven't noticed any activity in the Forks' area. A few weeks later the get a letter in the mail. Inside is a news article from the Forks' local paper. On the front page was a picture of Edward and Bella on their wedding day. Dean leans over Sam and sees the newspaper article and says.

"What a cute little blood sucking family they have. Hope we never see them again."


End file.
